


Tappy and Daesoon

by kuma166



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fem!Daesung, Kang Daesoon muahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/kuma166
Summary: Kang Daesoon falls in love with YG Senior High School's heartthrob, Choi Seunghyun, or as they call him, T.O.P or Tappy. But apparently, she's not the only one who likes him. On his birthday, she wants to test her luck.





	Tappy and Daesoon

 

He’s handsome. He is a tall boy with hollowed cheeks. He has been a heartthrob since the first day he stepped on this YG Senior High School. Who doesn’t like him? I mean, if there’s a girl who doesn’t like him, I think that girl has to be checked for her sanity. Not only the girls, but the boys are also competing to be close to him. He’s friendly with all people, but I know he only has three friends that always hang out with him: Jiyong, Taeyang and Seungri. All the four boys were in the same junior high school. Oh, let me correct that; I was also at the same junior high school with them –that made the five of us were at the same school. I even was in the same class with him when we were in the ninth grade, but I doubt that he recognized me. Who am I? I am just the ugly girl with long braided hair and pimples everywhere.

 

Today, like the other day, all women, including the seniors, will tail him everywhere he goes. Yes, I also like him, but I do not have courage to tail him everywhere. It’s tiring because I have to compete with the other girls. I will be happy if I can, at least, speak a word to him. But then, his fan girls are stronger than any military force! Anyway, I am satisfied though it’s just looking at him from afar at the cafeteria. After putting my lunch on the table, I look at my front and sigh. Again and again, I have no one to talk to since the girls are busy to get his attention. I look at the window and try to look at his reflection. I see him stuffing today’s lunch into his mouth. He looks like a pufferfish or hamster that is eating food. I giggle and stab my chicken katsu and then look at the window again. It’s funny that I can have my own ‘movie’ that I can enjoy with myself.

 

A movie titled ‘Choi Seunghyun at Cafeteria’.

**

 

She is cute. She has small eyes and her eyes will disappear when she smile, replaced by two crescents that are beautiful. She has long brown hair and caramel skin. I don’t know why, but I am always interested in her. I know her since junior high school, but I don’t know how to make a conversation with her. She was in the same class with me since third grade of junior high school. Her seat was at the very corner of the class and near the window. Sadly, I sat two seats in front of her and I couldn’t start a casual conversation with her. Maybe I could ask her about what’s she seeing. What I could do was taking a glance to her when she was enjoying the view outside the window from our class.

 

Like today.

 

She chose the seat near the window at cafeteria and she sits alone. She’s giggling again when she looks outside the window. I am always wondering what she is staring at, actually that one time, I checked the view from the window. Some seniors were playing football and I thought ‘Ah, so this is what she’s seeing at’. Maybe she’s seeing the football again. Merely the thought of she’s happy seeing people playing football makes me sighing. Some girls are blocking me to see her clearly. I stuff my lunch in my mouth. I want to see that girl eating her lunch!

 

A girl named Kang Daesoon.

***

 

Today is his birthday, all the girls are stacking presents into his locker and his table. I am genuinely surprised with the amount of boxes he received. Like when we were at the junior high school, he brings a big plastic bag to put all the presents. Not only on his birthday, but he will bring a bigger plastic bag to put the chocolates when the Valentine’s Day is coming. I wonder if he ate all the chocolate by himself. I watch him put the present one by one into the plastic bag. He’s in a hurry because the teacher will scold him if there’s still some boxes on his table. Seeing all the presents, I think that every girl in this school has given him a present.

I grab my present which is in my drawer tightly.

This is the first time I try to compete with the other girls. I have squished my brain hard enough to find the appropriate present for his birthday. I opened my diary and re-read my story about him that I wrote since junior high and decided to give him a headset and a tumbler. I worked hard to earn my own money and was really happy when I was able to buy the present and the birthday card. I wrapped the presents with black paper and yellow ribbon. I didn’t know what to write on the card so I just wrote ‘Happy Birthday’ and with my initial as the signature ‘KDS’.

But seeing him putting all the presents in one bag, I feel discouraged. I put away my present and thinking about not to give him my present. I can use the tumbler and the headset by myself, anyway. I feel really sad during the day for two reasons: I can’t give him the present and I am disappointed with myself because I do not have courage to give him. When it’s time to go home, I decide to change my mind. I will wait until the classroom is empty and I will put the present into his drawer.

After all the people went home, I put my present. I really do not know how to behave since it’s my first time to give a boy a present. I think he never use what the girls gave to him, because I heard some girls whining about not to see him wearing/eating/using their presents. Some part of me told me that I do not have to give him present, but the other part cheering me up.

I just have to cross my fingers, hoping that he will get the present.

***

 

Ugh! Like the years before, I have to bring a big plastic bag when it’s my birthday or Valentine’s Day. It’s tiring! My friends would whine to me saying that I stole their chance to get some chocolate from the girls, directly, because by the end of the day they will get chocolates from me. It’s really funny when they munch the chocolate while grumbling about their ‘unfortunate’ high school life. When putting the presents into the plastic bag, I notice Daesoon is staring at her book blankly. Her hands are in the drawer, she seems like she’s having a bad time. Maybe she has constipation?

After putting all the presents, I steal a glance to her. I look forward to her present today, because I have never seen her giving me any present in any occasion, not that I aware of. It’s not that I’m not grateful with the presents. I know where all the presents come from, because the girls were putting their name at the card as big as possible. With some help from Jiyong, Taeyang and Seungri, I could track who gave me what. But I never use any of the present, because I am afraid that the giver will imagine things that I even don’t want to think about that.

During the day, I don’t know why but I feel like there’s a black cloud over my head. I couldn’t focus at the lessons and fill my notebook with doodles. When the bell rang, I kind of dragging my legs to go home. I even do not see Daesoon around. I usually see her taking a quick step to her locker, putting some papers and then going home. But apparently, today is an unusual day.

When I pass through her locker, I immediately remember that I forget my book and pencil case in the drawer. So, I go back to the class. It’s just a few more steps to my desk when I see a dangling yellow ribbon. I take a quick steps towards my desk, take the quite large box, and open it right away.

A tumbler and a headset.

I instantly fall in love with the yellowish tumbler and the headset. Then I notice that there’s a card there; a cute handwriting is on the card.

 

‘Happy Birthday. KDS’

 

I can feel my heart springs from its place, the butterflies where fly to here and there in my stomach. I know very well that initial. Kang Daesoon!

But wait.

What if this is from the other people who has the same initial? I immediately send messages to my best friends and they give me immediate responses saying that there’s no girl other than Kang Daesoon who has the initial. I go to the bookshelf to find any of Daesoon’s handwriting at the reports which are stacked in the bookshelf. After a while, I get her report. I smiled.

It’s the same handwriting as hers.

***

 

I go to school earlier than usual with thousands kind of feeling and thoughts in my head. I expected that he would find my present today, because I put the present late when all the people went home yesterday. I enter the classroom and look at his drawer. _There’s nothing!_ But I am not sure that the present is on his hand. There’s a chance that the present was taken by someone else because I knew Seunghyun went home before me yesterday.

My steps to my desk suddenly become heavy. I put my bag on the desk and buried my face into the bag. I don’t care with the effect on my face. There must be some wrinkles after but wrinkles could be healed. My heart could not be.

I get up after I heard some noises. It must be Seunghyun and the girls. I growl. I hate the high pitch sound the girls produce when they call Seunghyun.

“Taaapppyyy,” they scream his nickname. TOP or Tappy, since he’s on top in everything: sports, handsomeness and class. Damn. He’s just perfect.

I play with my braided hair and looking out from the window again: the place where I can stare Seunghyun as much as I need. I see Seunghyun enters the class and sits on his seat. He then opens his bag and takes out tumbler and starting to put headset on his ears. My eyes get bigger when I see the tumbler and headset from the reflection and decide to turn my head to him.

“Tapppyyy Oppaaaaa,” one of the girls whines. “Where did you get the tumbler?”

He just smiles and gently shoos them away, “Girls, I need to relax for a bit. Would you please back to your class?”

The girls leave him, but my stare does not leave him. I am freezing in my position after I realize he is using the tumbler and headset I gave to him. He sends the girls off and waving to them. When he’s turning his head, he catches my presence. He nod slightly and smiles to me.

 

HE SMILES TO ME!

 

I nod back to him shyly and put my palms to my cheeks. It’s burning hot! He’s back to his position and shakes his head while hearing the music from the headset. THE HEADSET FROM ME! I just want to jump and scream telling the world that he uses my presents!

I am so HAPPY!

***

 

I go to school with thousands happiness filling my heart. My steps feel so light and I think I could find myself walking on the cloud. I never use the presents from the girls, but then Daesoon gave me the exact things I need: headset and tumbler. I need new headset because one day a girl forced to take my headset that I lent to Seungri. Seungri was surprised so he pulled the headset from the girl immediately. The headset was broken that I only could hear the music from one side only. I also need bigger tumbler for my club activities and tumbler from Daesoon is perfect.

I enter the class and walk toward my seat. I see Daesoon buries her face into her bag. I chuckle but feel a slight disappointment because I can’t see her face. I take out the tumbler and put the headset on my ears.

“Tapppyyy Oppaaaaa! Where did you get the tumbler?” one of the girls asked me. Although I am wearing headset and listening to the music quite loudly the girl’s voice still goes to my ear. I scoff.

I do not want to explain. I don’t want to ruin my own happy mood by answering the train of questions from the girls. So I just smile at them and say, “Girls, I need to relax for a bit. Would you please back to your class?”

As I send them back, I turn my head to Daesoon who now looking at me with bigger eyes. I smile to her and nod slightly. She nods back and she cups her cheeks. _She’s shy! How cute is that?_  I go back to my position, close my eyes and enjoy the music.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extra ordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore…_

***

 

“YA! KANG DAESOON!”

I startle upon hearing the voice. I was about to open my locker and put my books in before I go home but then a voice stops me. I see the tallest and prettiest girl comes to me. I recognize that she is the second grader. I bow slightly to her.

“Follow me!” she said.

The girls drag me to the gym. My legs are trembling because I know what will happen: they’ll scold me because I gave Seunghyun presents. When we arrived at the gym, they start to yell at me.

“Why did Tappy Oppa suddenly bring new tumbler?”

“I don’t know…” I answer while lowering my head.

“Ooo, Kang Daesoon. You’re a very brave girl, aren’t you? Do not play fool on me. I am the leader of Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP a.k.a Tappy fan club here. I know what present and where those present came from and I didn’t remember someone told me that she gave Tappy Oppa tumbler,” she snickers. “And I have informants. I got an information where you bought the tumbler and the headset. So there’s no doubt that it’s you, huh?” She grabs my chin. “I never expected your name when I asked about the present. You never come near Seunghyun before. Why now?”

I zip my mouth, afraid whatever I say will be used against me.

But, they start to pull my hair and throw all the contents in my bag. I cry silently. After they’re satisfied, they leave me alone at the gym.

“Do not even try to come near Tappy Oppa or it will get worse than this, Daesoon!” the leader screams to me before she closes the gym door with a loud bam.

I try to wipe the tears dry, but it pours down without my will. I put back all the scattered things into my bag while crying. I run out from the gym and realize that there’s no people in school anymore. I drag my feet, walking towards the bus stop. After arriving at the bus stop, finally I can contain myself from crying. I comb my hair with my fingers and fix the braid. When I finish, I cry again. I never expected to be treated like this. It’s hard. I just want to give him present but why did they treat me like this? I cry and cry while lowering my head, until I see bicycle in front of me. I was busy to wipe my tears that I didn’t look who’s in front of me. I see handkerchief is handed to me. I raise my head.

“Tappy?”

He giggles. His dimples appear and my heart skips a beat/

“Take this,” he then grabs my hand and hands me the handkerchief. I take it and wipe my face. Then I realize, my face must be a mess. I suddenly cover my face with his handkerchief and muffle a ‘thank you’ to him. He laughs and then grabs my hand again. He hands me something, that later I realize a cold orange juice.

“For your eyes. It’s puffy!” he says.

I put the can on my face and enjoy the coldness. The refreshing cold canned juice soothes my puffy eyes and my sad heart.

“Daesoon-ah,” he calls me. “The last bus just left five minutes ago. How will you go home?”

I uncover my face and look at the time table. “Ah! You’re right!” Suddenly my good mood become bad again. I have to walk further to catch the other bus at the other bus stop. I growl. “I think, I have to walk for another fifteen minutes to the nearest bus stop,” I show him his handkerchief. “I will wash this first and will turn it to you the day after tomorrow. Is that okay?”

He looks at me and flails his hands. “It’s okay. You can have that handkerchief,” he scratches his head. He turns his head away from me. I can see his ears become red.

I feel my cheeks burning hot at the cute sight. “Ehm, Tappy. I have to go now. Thank you for the handkerchief,” I wave my hands and run away from him because I don’t want him to see my red face.

“Wait, Daesoon-ah!” he drags his bicycle. “Let me accompany you to the bus stop!” he is on his bicycle and pat the space behind him. “Sit here. I will take you to there,”

“B-but, I am heavy,” I lower my head and bit my lips. I look at him between my bangs and find him smiling.

“Eiii… It’s impossible. Just sit here. It’s quicker to go there by bicycle than by foot,” he says.

“Okay then,” I sit behind him while grabbing the back of his uniform.

“It’s more comfortable if you grab the sides of the shirt, Daesoon,” he says as he’s getting ready to pedal the bicycle.

***

 

After school, I want to meet Daesoon to say my gratitude about her presents. I wait for her at the school gate, because I am sure that she would go through the gate. But after twenty minutes I start to doubt myself. Did I miss her? But this gate is the only way the student go in and out from the school. Then, I decide to go to the vending machine and buy two cans of orange juice. I sit at the bench just beside the vending machine. Not a while after, I see Daesoon runs through the gate. I want to call her, but I see her hair and it’s a mess. I gulp all the orange juice fast and ride my bicycle, tailing her.

I keep some distance from her. She stops at the bus stop and starts to fix her braided hair. I can see her glistening cheeks, must be the trace of tears. Then she cries again. I feel pain in my chest. Who dares to make Daesoon cry? I slowly go near her by bicycle. I stop in front of her who wipes her tears out of suprise. I want to hug her, actually, but at the end I just give her my handkerchief.

“Tappy?” she says dumbfounded. Her eyes get bigger when they meet mine.

I give her the last cold can of orange juice, saying that it will be good for her puffy eyes. I just stand there, do not know what to say. Then I dare myself to say something to her. It’s my first decent conversation with her. She says something about the handkerchief, but in my mind I just want to go home with her and I am busy to think about how to ask her. When I see her walking away from me, I gather my courage and offer her a ride to the bus stop. She said yes.

I am happy.

I really do not want this moment just passed like that. I purposely ride the bicycle slower than usual. I just hope that Daesoon doesn’t realize that this bicycle is going slow. After minutes we have to go through the bridge. It’s uphill and I start to lose my balance, suddenly I feel Daesoon grabs my sides tighter, almost pulling down my shirt.

“Daesoon, you will rip my uniform if you pulling it down like that,” I say.

“Oh— ah— I’m sorry,” she takes off from the bicycle. “Let me just walk from here to the bus stop. I can see the bus stop,” she smiles brightly. Her cheekbones go up, pushing her eyes to be two beautiful crescent again. _So cute, Kang Daesoon._

“Let me accompany you then. The more the merrier, right?” I smile to her after thinking a good excuse. She just walks and I try to level my pace with hers. I’m very excited that I have a chance to walk beside Daesoon, but then it’s really awkward. I want to have conversation with her, asking her many questions, or whatever it is. Then I remember something.

“Ah, Daesoon. Thank you for the presents. I really need those two things.”

Her eyes get bigger again and I find she’s cute when she makes her small eyes bigger. “How do you know that those were from me? It could be from someone else,”

“I asked my friend and no girl in the school has the KDS initial but you. I also checked your handwriting,” I say.

She turns his head away from me, but I can see her red ears.

“How could you give me the exact thing that I need? The tumbler and headset.”

“I asked your guardian angel,” she giggles.

I roll my eyes and laugh at her sappy lines. “But angels can’t talk to human. They only talk among angels. How could you talk to my guardian angel?” I decide to follow her act and smirk.

“I- I—” she stutters.

“Are you also an angel?” I say to her. I want to cringe to my own cheesy line.

She laughs at my sentence. “Maybe you could say that.”

After a while, we reach the bus stop and we stop walking. I scratch the back of my head although it isn’t itchy. There are many things I want to say but I can’t find a good word to say. Maybe she feels the same. So at the end, we’re just taking glances at each other and smiles.

“I think that’s my bus,” she points at the nearing bus. “Bye bye Tappy! Thanks for accompanying me until here,” she shows her crescent eye-smile and waves to me as she get on the bus.

I wave back until I can’t see the bus.

 

What a day.

***

 

The day passed just like that: boring lesson, PE class, lunch, class. But I really am in a good mood because of Tappy. He is still surrounded by his fans but nothing will get me down. When the girl who said she is the leader of Tappy fan club tried to touch the tumbler I gave him, Tappy glared to her and put the tumbler into his bag. The girl raised her hand and signaling the other girls to disband. But while they passed my desk, they glared to me. Still, I was afraid but I didn’t care.

I grab the handkerchief Tappy gave to me. When I arrived home, I initially wanted to wash his handkerchief, but then it has Tappy’s scent. On the corner of the handkerchief there’s his nickname written in Hangeul: Ti.O.Pi. I smile by myself like crazy person while holding his handkerchief.

 

It’s time to go home. I usually tail Tappy with my eyes. He usually goes to the place for bicycle and goes home, but today he just runs fast, going through his fans and disappears at the school gate. I think he may have something urgent to do.

I drag my feet to the bus stop. I was hoping that I could greet Tappy or having conversation with Tappy, but apparently I can’t since he disappeared. I kick the stone as I go to the bus stop. I just stare at the ground, pouting, and then get on the line. I almost win the stare competition with the ground when someone pull my hair.

“Hey! It hurts!” I annoyingly shout to the person who pulled my hair. I raise my head to find Tappy smiles to me. I scream inwardly while smiling back to him.

“Sorry,” he flashes his teeth.

“You’re lucky I didn’t kick you on the balls,” I pretend to be angry to him.

“Uww. I am soo afraid Daesoon will kick meee,” he says playfully, half mocking when he makes face at me.

I look at him, “Why do you use bus? I see you go home every day by bicycle, if I am not mistaken.”

“Wooowww,” his mouth forms a big ‘O’. “You notice me, huh? Are you one of my fans?”

I avoid his stare and bit my lower lips at the slipped words. _Damn!_

“Your face says it all, Daesoon!” he makes face again, swirling his fore fingers at my face.

“God, would you please stop teasing me?” I kick him on his leg. “I am not one of those crazy girls.”

“Okay, okay,” he raises his hands. “Oh by the way, where do you live?”

“I live around the fifth bus stop from here,” I answer.

“Oh really? I get off after you, then,” he smiles. “How about we go home together with my bicycle? So you can save your money.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Moreover, I will have friend to talk to during on the way going home. How does it sound, Daesoon?”

“But six bus stop is far and it will be harder because you have to bring me too,”

“Oh Daesoon. We will take turns to ride the bicycle,”

I gasp upon hearing his sentence and he just laughs at my reaction.

“Hahahahahha! You’re expression is so funny, Daesoon. Of course no. I am a gentleman and I won’t let you ride. If it’s too hard, we will stop for a while and walking,”

“Are you sure?” I ask him again. I am delighted to hear his offer. It’s like dream comes true for me. I can go home every day with my crush!

Tappy nods, “So?”

“It’s fine with me,” I beamed a smile to him and he does the same.

“Call!” Then he points to the nearing bus, “Ah, our bus! Let’s go home!” he says while getting into the bus.

It’s going to be fun!

***

 

The next day, I tell her to wait for me at the vending machine. I will go by myself to the parking lot and then pick her up. For the two first days, she’s still tensed. I always ask her questions to make her comfortable. By the conversation, I know she has never ending love for Doraemon. I mock her about that, but then the day after I know she loves Doraemon, I gave her keychain with her favorite character’s heads dangling. She was really surprised. Judging her body language, I knew she wants to hug me (because I did, too) but she restrained herself and only reached out her hand to have a handshake.

Stopping after third bus stop is our routine. We will rest and buy hot milk or bread to eat. At first, I pretend that I am tired because I am not used to the weight while in fact I just want to prolong the time when we are together. I will pretend that I have cramps in my leg or whatever to get her attention. But on the next week, she realizes that I just pretending and she hits me.

Sometimes we enjoy the silence between us. We will stare at the people while munching foods. At the other time, we will share headset and listening to each other's playlist. I find Daesoon funny and she has good humour. She is Jiyong, Taeyang and Seungri in one body. She is quite bossy like Jiyong, motherly like Taeyang and quite noisy (I like that!) but cute like Seungri. How come she could have all the traits in one body? I just want to squish her when she talk with all her _aegyo._

***

 

It has been a month and slowly the temperature decreases. One day, when I picked her up at the usual bench, she walked towards me who was rubbing my hands together. She then putting the knitted-shawl around my neck. Then she put another shawl around her neck. I realized that it’s a couple shawls. Then she took something out from her bag.

“Here,” she handled me a pair of mitten.

I took the mitten. I smiled to her.

She also smiled to me.

 

This winter is so warm with Daesoon beside me.

***

 

It’s nearing our two months going home together, but he never said anything that I hope he would. As usual, Tappy picks me up at the bench. With a heavy heart, I just sit behind him and grab his sides again.

We’re nearing the bridge when he suddenly calls me. “Daesoon, I like you. How does it sound?” He says while riding the bicycle.

“What?” I ask him back. “What do you mean?”

“I want to be your boyfriend. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

He suddenly stops and turns his head to look at me who sit on the back of his bicycle. _Do I have to think more to answer his question?_ I ask myself.

The answer is ‘no’. I don’t have to think more.

So I nod to him and smile. It’s as simple as that. I think his question is just a way to officially confirm our feelings. He has treated me like his girlfriend for these past months anyway. Aside from the usual ‘going home together’, I also find him accompany me when we’re having lunch. Not to mention he’s been so kind to me.

He raises his fist to the air and screams, “YEAAAAHHHH!”

Then he pedals the bicycle faster. I grab his sides and putting my head on his back. “TAPPYY SLOWEEEER!” I scream.

Then he stops abruptly.

“I will go slowly if you place your hands around my body. Hug me,” He says while showing me a mischievous grin.

I hug him from behind. He’s at his ready position.

“That’s what I’m talking about, Daesoon,” While pedaling the bicycle he asks me. “Do you like me too, Daesoon-ah?”

“Yes, I like you too.”

“So we are a couple now?”

“What do you think?” I ask him back.

“We are.”

“But Tappy. I am afraid of your fans. The ugly duck like me… stand beside you. I can’t imagine how furious they will be.”

Tappy stops again and gets off from the bicycle. We are in the middle of the bridge we usually go through. The sunset is perfect. As he leans his body on the hedge, he holds my hand.

“Daesoon-ah. You are cute, okay? Do not said that you’re ugly, because you are not,” I look at him. He looks at me too. “Do you know how long I’ve been liking you?”

I shake my head.

“Since the first day of junior high school,” he says while moving his fingers. He locks my fingers with his fingers.

I gasp. I never think he has liked me for that long. I started to like him when we were in the third grade of junior high school; when I was in the same class with him. But he’s been liking me much before that.

“Your hair,” he touches my braid. “Always been like this, braided,” he loosens the ribbons and let my hair free from braids. “I saw you were so serious reading a book in the bench. Sometimes you giggled and doodled something on your book. I’ve been spending my time sitting on the stairs behind you, you know,” he smiles to me and combing my hair with his fingers.

My hair now becomes a long wavy hair. He fixes my bang and stares at me. “There you are, as beautiful as the angel and the sunset.”

I put my hand on my right chest, trying to calm down my heart. I am afraid that I will die of heart attack because it’s beating hard.

He grabs my chin with his forefinger and lifts my head. “You are so cute that I want to kiss you. It’s our first day as an official couple but… May I?”

I close my eyes tight and then I feel that he only gave a peck. I feel some disappointment creeps to my heart. My first kiss shouldn’t be like this! Then suddenly my tears run down to my cheek.

“Oh Daesoon! Why are you crying?” he panics and looks at me in worry.

“Sorry, sorry Tappy,” I wipe my tears. “I—I just… I just want my first kiss to be perfect b-but—” I stutter but I also am shy to continue my sentence. _But you only gave me a peck!_ “Never mind. I’m sorry. It’s my fault,”

He pulls me into his embrace. “Ah Daesooooon-ah! It’s my first too! I don’t know how to give a proper kiss. S-so, I just… Yeah… God! I don’t know what to say!” he hugs me even tighter.

I push him slightly to search for honesty in his eyes, but he refuses to release me. “Don’t Daesoon! Not now. I don’t want you to see my face now because I am so embarrassed that I disappoint you,” he still hugs me. I put my head on his chest and I can hear his heart is beating so fast, just like mine.

“I thought you have many experiences with girls…” I mumble in his hug.

“No, Daesoon-ah,” he says while caressing my back. “I may be surrounded by girls, but I only have my eyes on you. If you do not believe me, you can ask Jiyong, Seungri and Taeyang. I always talk about you for the past years,” he then releases me from the hug.

I stare at him. His dark brown eyes are mesmerizing. He smiles to me, showing his sweet dimples. I smile back to him.

“So, how about I make up the kiss and forget the first one?” he says. He looks at me shyly while biting his lower lips.

I giggle, “Maybe we should forget the first one. That one didn’t count, I guess?”

He cups my cheeks and puts some hair behind my ears. I grab the sides of his uniform. He slowly leans forward. I close my eyes and then feel his lips on mine. He kisses me gently. I feel like there are fireworks in my body. It feels so great and so right. I pull him closer and kiss him back. We kiss until we lost our breath. I push him slowly, but he rests his forehead in my forehead. He looks at my eyes and smile.

“Good?” he smirks.

I grin and wink at him. “Best!”

He pulls me on his hug again and he rests his chin in my head.

“I really, really, really like you, Daesoon-ah. Thank you.”

I hug him back, grabbing the back of his uniform. “I really, really, really like you to, Tappy.”

“Call me Oppa,” he says.

“Tappy Oppa!” I immediately call him.

“No, Hyunnie Oppa.”

“Alrighty, Hyunnie Oppa,” I say.

He grabs my shoulder, puts some distance between me and him. “Call me that once more?”

“Hyunnie Oppaaa…” I cutely say his name. He pinches my cheeks.

“Aigoooooo. What should I do with my cute girlfriend?” he grins widely.

“Accompany her to her home. It’s already late.”

He takes his bicycle. “Let’s go home, Baby!”

 

 

-END-


End file.
